Shrinkwrapping individual articles or multiple articles with a clear polymer wrap is a commonly used approach to package consumer goods. Clear shrinkwrapping provides tamper resistance while permitting consumers to visually examine package contents. Shrinkwrapping also provides a securement means for bundling multiple articles together inexpensively. However, when shrinkwrap material is heated to cause it to shrink, the shrinking action often forces articles inside the wrap to be squeezed closer together. Delicate components of such articles may therefore be damaged by shrinkwrapping. For example, fluid spray pumps are often bundled by shrinkwrapping; however, if the spray nozzle of one pump is squeezed against the body of another pump, permanent deformation of the nozzle of the first pump may result. Also, shrinkwrapped spray pumps having triggers may experience inadvertent trigger activation due to contact between pumps. One approach observed in the marketplace for solving spray pump damage and/or premature trigger activation is the placement of a compressible foam spacer between spray pumps before they are shrinkwrapped. While the spacer prevents contact between nozzle and trigger components of one pump and the body of another, it generates excess packaging material which must be discarded when the package is opened.
Many packages bundled together also have a backing member supporting the articles. The backing member is particularly useful for delicate articles in bundles which are placed in shipping cases, especially when the cases are stacked on top of each other. The backing member, which extends above the top of the articles, resists vertical compression and isolates the articles from the weight of the stacked cases.
Some packages containing multiple articles have overall shapes which are awkward to handle. Removing such packages from an outer case for store shelf stocking or carrying them home is difficult, particularly when individual articles are heavy. Fluid-filled spray pumps are examples of heavy articles frequently bundled together. Such packages may have backing cards which extend well above the articles with one or more finger holes in the backing member for carrying the package.
In general, however, many packages for multiple articles lack the needed damage protection, have an excess of packaging material, and/or are difficult to handle and carry. It is an object of the present invention to overcome these deficiencies.